Mario Kart : Sky Tracks
Mario Kart : Sky Tracks was developed by Nintendo EAD with the GX Studios and was published by Nintendo for the Ultra-Gem and Ninten-Tablet on november 5, 2018. This game is the twelfth installment in the complete Mario Kart series (with the arcade installments), and the ninth in the main series. This installment has a lots of new features in addition and keeps a gameplay similar to the previous Mario Kart games (such as Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8). In addition, the plane wings replaces the glider and the player can create his own tracks. It is also possible to collect items like trophies and photo albums, like in the Super Smash Bros. series. Gameplay The gameplay remains almost the same as in previous games, because you should always try to arrive first in a race where all shots are allowed. Mario Kart : Sky Tracks ''keeps the anti-gravity of ''Mario Kart 8, but improve it on the screen, which really gives the impression to players beings upside down or on the side. In Mario Kart : Sky Tracks, the gliders are replaced by turbo-engines and planes wings to fly for a moment on the track (the flight area is limited). The underwater driving is also keeps, but added now a boat hull, which can sometimes turn into a boat to break the monotony of the propeller (and of course, pass on some passages impossible to pass with the propeller). Moreover, in Sky Tracks, winning is not dependent to an object, even if they are still useful, but victory is now (especially in 200cc) determined as aerial tricks and the drift of the player, that will ensure good speed, and so, perhaps winning. Kart Managing Mario Kart : Sky Tracks has a new feature which is having to manage the kart. In the player's screen, bottom left next to the number of its current position that is below the silhouette of a car drawn in white. When the player hits a wall, falls in the hazard or he hit by a powerful object (Bullet Bill, Bob-Bomb, etc), his kart is damaged. Initially, the White therefore mean that the kart is in good condition. Then, more a part is damaged, the more it decreases the speed of the kart. The white car silhouette is therefore this : when a part is damaged, it changes from white to yellow and then from yellow to orange and finally orange to red. If the player fails to go to the stands and his kart is damaged to full strength (the figure being all red), last loses much of its speed. The player can then decide to go quickly to the nearest stands or use his Mechanics Toads invocation (there is only one per race), which then will repair the kart. You can disabled this option if players want a pure experience of Mario Kart. In Mario Kart : Sky Tracks, the Stand, as in real race, used to repair damaged kart. However, in the game, the drivers do not stop like in real races but they have to catch 1-Up mushrooms like item boxes that it finds on the way that repair 2 parts damaged per mushroom, no matter the state of the damaged part. The stands that are always near the starting line, but when the "Kart Managing" option is disabled, the stands disappear. Characters The game count 60 characters (40 Starters and 20 Unlockables), the hightest numbers of characters in the Mario Kart series. Some characters have alternates costumes or alternates colors and 4 others characters can be unlocked via Amiibo. Startings Drivers Unlockable Drivers Weight Class Tracks The game count 40 race tracks (not counting DLC) divided into 10 cups, which are 5 exclusive cups and 5 retro cups. Game Modes Mario Kart : Sky Tracks count a lots of game modes, new or returning to the previous installments. Now, all modes can be played with one player. Also, in the game, online gaming is not limited to a simple race, because a lots of possibility are added, such as the new exclusives online modes Championship ''and ''Tournament. GP Mode One to four players In the GP mode, the player (or players) have to do the race in a cup of 4 tracks (the complete cup). After each race, Players receive a number of points depending on the player's place. So, it's not necessary to win each race, but the first place is always the place that receive most points. After the last race, the player at the first place win the GP, and a cut-scene is show where the players can see the podium, with the winners celebrate their victory and the losers crying. The GP mode is now possible to play with one to four players, to 16 players online with the Mario Kart Channel. 6 difficulty level are available : 50cc (easy), 100cc (normal), 150cc (difficult), 150cc mirror (very difficult), 200cc (extreme) and 200cc mirror (ultime). Versus Mode One to sixteen (online) players In the Versus Mode, the players can change the rules of a race, like the change the number or delete the CPU, disable or enable the obstacles, change the number of turns or disable or enable the Kart Managing option. The players can also choose the play the race in team of 2 to 4 drivers. Like in the GP mode, you can change the difficulty level and you can play with one to four players or two to sixteen players in online with the Mario Kart Channel. |} Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:2017 Category:Nintendo EAD Category:Games by Sonic775 Category:Super Mario Universe Category:Mario (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Racing Games Category:Sequels Category:Rated E Games